


The Hotel Room - Part One

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia asks Papa to dominate him but then gets a little demanding.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: On Tour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Hotel Room - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some kink; breathplay/choking and spanking. More fantasies of mine written for these two.

“Do you want to order delivery or just something from room service?” Copia asked lazily. He was stretched out on the king-size bed in his hotel room. He rolled his head to look at the man seated on the end of the bed, flipping through the cable channels.

“It does not matter,” Papa replied. “I am not picky tonight. Whatever you want.” 

The Cardinal frowned and sat up. “Are you sure? This does not sound like you.” 

The Pope turned off the TV and turned to look at Copia. “I am sure,” he said, flopping back onto the bed on his back. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. “I am bored, I think.”

“You could have gone out with the rest,” Copia replied. “You didn’t need to stay here.”

Papa shrugged. “I wanted to be with you, is that such a bad thing, Cardinal?” he asked, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his game folder. 

Copia blushed. Sometimes it was still hard for him to believe that Papa had taken such a liking to him. “No, I guess not,” the Cardinal muttered shyly, shifting nervously. 

“Stop that,” the Pope said, immediately picking up on Copia’s doubts. He put his phone back down and sat up so that he could face his Cardinal.

“Stop what?” Copia asked. He didn’t really need to ask, he just wanted to hear Papa say it. 

“Stop doubting my feelings for you Copia,” Papa said. “I’ve told you many times before that there is no reason for you to have these doubts. My love for you is true.” 

“I know, Papa,” the Cardinal whispered, still refusing to meet Papa’s eyes. “Sometimes it is hard for me to believe that.” He bit his lip as he felt tears sting at his eyes.

“Well I believe it,” Papa said. He got up and moved closer to Copia. He took his Cardinal’s hand and held it. “You should too.” 

Copia nodded. “I think I am stressed.” 

“I know you are, sweet Copia,” Papa replied. He began to soothingly rub Copia’s shoulders. The Cardinal let out a low drawn-out moan and Papa couldn’t stop the small spark of lust he felt towards the other man. “I was too when I was singing for Ghost. Let me relax you. Perhaps after we can have a hot bubble bath, eh?” Copia nodded and whimpered, dropping his head forward when Papa increased the pressure on his tense muscles.

“So what about dinner?” Copia asked after a few moments. 

The Pope leaned over and whispered into Copia’s ear. “We will go out, but later,” he said. Papa stuck his tongue out and licked up the side of Copia’s neck. “Right now I want to fuck you.”

The Cardinal shivered from the feeling of Papa’s hot, wet tongue on his skin. He reached behind him and laced a hand through Papa’s black silky hair, tugging slightly as the Pope kissed along his shoulder. “Is this your way of getting me to relax?” Copia whispered.

“Perhaps.” Papa chuckled as he continued his kissing. The vibration made Copia’s nerve endings tingle. The Cardinal raised his head and dropped it back against Papa’s shoulder. “It’s working, no?”

“Keep this up and I’ll be lusting after you in no time,” Copia breathed. In truth, he could already feel the burning desire within him. His cock was already swollen and straining against his tight pants. 

Papa moved his hand around to the front of Copia's pants and wasted no time in palming him through the black suit pants. The Cardinal gasped and moaned. "Looks like you already are," Papa whispered, voice thick with desire. 

"Yes I suppose I am," Copia muttered, voice wavering. 

"Take your clothes off, Cardinal," Papa ordered, pulling away to shed his own clothing. Copia hastily grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. His hands shook as he undid his belt and zipper. He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. 

Once they were both naked, Copia crawled onto the bed stopping in the middle and staying on all fours. "Impatient, are we?" Papa chuckled as he moved over to his Cardinal. 

"Yes, Papa," Copia admitted as the Pope used one hand to caress over his ass cheeks while the other reached around and wrapped around the Cardinal's leaking cock. Copia whimpered.

"So hard for your Papa," the Pope purred, placing little wet kisses down Copia's spine. "Tell me, Cardinal," Papa muttered in between kisses. He started a slow stroke up and down Copia's shaft. "Do you want it rough?" Copia whimpered again and pushed his hips against Papa's hand. The Pope stopped his movements and squeezed Copia's cock roughly.

The Cardinal cried out in pleasure, shivering. "Yes. Dominate me, Papa," he begged. 

"Very good," Papa replied, he released his hold on his Cardinal's cock and moved away to open his suitcase.

Copia tried to stay still while Papa rummaged through his stuff. The Cardinal's heart was racing, and the throbbing between his legs was becoming too much. He wanted to touch himself. He groaned and wiggled his hips. "Papa…" he sighed. 

"Patience, dear Copia," Papa cooed from behind him. The bed dipped and the Pope rejoined his Cardinal. Papa flicked open the bottle of lube he had retrieved from the suitcase and poured some directly between Copia's ass cheeks. The Cardinal gasped at the coolness of the slick liquid on his skin. “Such a beautiful ass,” Papa whispered kissing each cheek tenderly.

Papa used his fingers to spread the lube around the opening of Copia's hole. The Cardinal moaned as Papa brushed his fingers over the soft, sensitive flesh. 

The Pope used his other hand to pet over Copia's ass. He curled his fingers and raked them across the cheeks, leaving thin red scratches. 

"Papa..." the Cardinal moaned when Papa slipped two fingers inside him. The Pope leaned down as he began to pump his slick fingers in and out of Copia's ass. His other hand came around to stroke Copia's cock. 

"Do you like the feeling of my fingers inside your ass, Cardinal?" Papa rasped. He curled them and pressed against Copia's prostate. He felt Copia's cock twitch in his hand as more pre-come leaked from the tip. He grinned.

"Y-yes," the Cardinal groaned as Papa thumbed the underside of the head of his cock. "Bite-bite me, Papa," Copia whimpered, pushing his hips back. 

Papa laughed, low and deep. "I thought I was the one calling the shots here." There was amusement in his tone. 

“Pl-please,” Copia begged. Papa laughed again. 

The Pope removed his fingers from Copia but kept a hand stroking his cock. He kept his movements deliberately slow. Moving up and down Copia's shaft at a frustratingly slow pace, only stopping every few strokes to give the head a little bit of attention. 

Papa grabbed the lube bottle and poured some on his cock, groaning when he wrapped his fingers around himself. He worked himself to coat his cock in the liquid. Sitting back on his knees, Papa removed his hand from Copia's cock and grabbed his hip instead, pulling his hips back. 

Papa leaned over and sank his teeth into his Cardinal's left ass cheek. "Yes!" Copia cried out and tried to pull away from him. Papa tightened his grip and held the Cardinal in place. He kissed over the bruising bite tenderly and positioned himself over Copia's hole. 

Copia whimpered when Papa pushed all the way into him. "Will you slap my ass while you fuck me, Papa?" Copia asked, breathlessly. 

The Pope made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You want it all tonight, Cardinal, don't you?" he asked amused. Papa made a circle motion with his hips as he threaded a hand into Copia's hair. He pulled hard, forcing Copia's head back. "Is there anything else you want, dear Copia?" Papa pulled out slightly and pushed back in. 

"Ye-yes," the Cardinal groaned. He was shaking with desire. 

"And what might that be?" Papa asked grinning. He had a fairly good idea of what Copia was about to ask. He didn't wait for Copia to reply. Papa reached out with his other arm and wrapped it around the Cardinal's exposed neck, pressing on his throat. "Is this what you want, Copia?" Papa whispered, voice low and deep. 

Copia made a strangled whimper and the Pope released him. "Y-yes," he choked out, gasping for breath. 

"Good," Papa said and reached around to choke Copia again as he began to fuck him. He pulled out and thrust back in, changing the angle slightly so that he hit Copia's prostate. The Cardinal was seeing stars, he groaned. The lack of oxygen giving him a slight high. He was shaking uncontrollably as the pleasure built within him. He tried to moan. 

Papa released him suddenly and his head fell forward as he gasped for breath. The Pope moved both hands to Copia's hips and gripped them tight. He pulled almost all the way out, pausing for a moment before slamming back into Copia with such force that the Cardinal almost lost what little balance he had left. Papa did it again but this time brought a hand up to sharply slap Copia across the right ass cheek. Papa fucked him like this, with each hard thrust came a swift slap. Two to the right cheek and then one to the left. "More," the Cardinal panted. "Harder…" The Pope brought his hand down directly over the bite he had left on him. Copia yelped, shuddering at the pain and then moaning when it became a pleasant tingling.

Papa repeated this until his Cardinal was babbling. So lost to his lust that he kept whimpering and moaning. "Oh fuck yes," Copia moaned. "Sweet Lucifer, I love you, Papa."

Papa groaned in response and began a faster thrust. He leaned down, pressing his chest against Copia's back. "Don't lose your balance," Papa rasped as he let go of his Cardinal's hips completely. He reached for Copia's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. His other hand went to the Cardinal's neck and wrapped around it again. 

Copia groaned, closing his eyes as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Papa changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside him again. He choked out a cry as he reached the height of his pleasure, trying to scream out when Papa bit down on his shoulder. He came hard. Every nerve ending in his body exploding in pure sinful ecstasy. 

Papa released his hold on Copia as he felt his own orgasm tear through him, intensified by his Cardinal clenching around him and twitching in his hand. "Fuck," Papa moaned. "Copia, you feel so good." He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm until he finally pulled out and rolled on the bed next to Copia. 

The Cardinal whimpered as his limbs gave out and he collapsed face down onto the bed. He turned his head to look at Papa, he smiled while he tried to catch his breath. 

Papa grinned back and reached out to lovingly caress Copia's back. The Cardinal twitched from the touch, his nerves overstimulated. Papa brushed over the bite marks he had made and Copia whimpered. The Pope rolled over and kissed each bite tenderly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Papa muttered. 

"No," the Cardinal replied, still breathing heavily. "It is sore," he admitted. "But they don't hurt." 

Papa nodded. "How about that bubble bath? I don't think what we just did really counts as relaxing." He laughed. 

"No Papa, it most certainly doesn't," Copia agreed. "But yes, I would like to take a bubble bath with you." 

Papa grinned and sat up. "I'll go start the water. You can walk, yes?" He laughed again.

"I better be able to," Copia replied. "I'm not canceling a show just because I was fucked so hard I can't walk."

"Try explaining that one to Imperator." Papa winked. 

"Oh no, it won’t be me. You'll be the one explaining it to her," Copia laughed.

"You asked for it," Papa said teasingly. 

"Go start that water," Copia shook his head in amusement. "Before I decide to make you the one who can't walk." 

The Pope moaned but then smirked. "Yes, Cardinal," Papa said in a sarcastic tone. Rolling his eyes and getting up off the bed to go fill the large jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room.

Copia sighed quietly as he watched Papa prepare their bath. He stared at the Pope’s ass and licked his lips, already feeling the flush of arousal. "Good thing I have the day off tomorrow," Copia muttered to himself as he sat up to go join Papa in the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests, as for as kink goes for these two let me know and I will see about working it into something for you.


End file.
